


《前所未见》06

by boli_hh



Series: 《前所未见》 [6]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *ABO世界观，架空，年下，都市言情狗血年下小狼狗茶叶味A X空虚寂寞又纯情，被迫联姻玫瑰味O三观不正内含【touqing】，不喜勿入。有车预警、狗血预警，有虐有甜李东海和alpha无感情联姻，遇见对面刚搬来的年轻alpha（李赫宰），干柴烈火一来二去的故事。本文炮灰恶人：黎疆先生禁搬运超话
Series: 《前所未见》 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727680
Kudos: 7





	《前所未见》06

晨间，一辆深色轿车从别墅驶离。李东海在窗边看着，一见那辆车开远立马跳起来，他一直疲于应对失落的情绪，更别说分出心思给花。黎疆说要带他去拜访对面的邻居，他这才终于有一点感到欣慰，然后突然发现自己小心呵护的花圃大半已近枯萎，还长了许多杂草。  
他推门前突然想到，也许他这次出来，李赫宰看见了会来找他。这种念头随即又被他打消，说好了要不再见面的。  
李东海最近身体虚得很，黎疆总回家他连吃饭都经常直接饿过去，离发情期的日子只剩一个多月了，他又惊又怕，人瘦了一圈还多。弯腰给花除去杂草，想起身去拿喷壶，猛地站直眼前阵阵发黑，扶着旁边的石台才站稳，手指紧紧扣住石壁，指尖因为用力发白。  
他站了好一会儿终于缓了过来，刚要弯腰余光瞥见对面的院门开了，李赫宰正从里边大步向他走来。李东海顿时慌了神，六神无主地站在原地犹豫不决，眼见alpha快要走过来他什么都顾不上，赶紧转身跑回家。

“李东海！”  
“你跑什么！”

李东海被吓得一抖，继续往家里跑，低着头跑回屋里关上大门。  
他原先不知道李赫宰到底是谁，只知道能住在这里大概不是什么普通人。直到黎疆说要去拜访一下跨国集团的总裁，他才突然想起来，上网一查，他居然差点拉着富可敌国的年轻alpha下水。还好及时止损了，他宁愿以后看着李赫宰和别人结婚，也不想李赫宰因为自己被人戳脊梁骨。

李赫宰站在院门口有些无语，他是什么洪水猛兽，能把小o吓得见到自己转身就跑。他猜李东海绝对躲在哪个小角落里偷看他，站在门口等了一阵，无奈的按门铃。  
今天一定要见到李东海，这么长时间的折磨和痛苦让他想得很清楚，他愿意为李东海背上插足婚姻的罪名，他可以做大众眼里的坏人。  
但首先他要见到李东海才行，不能让人像只兔子一样眨个眼的功夫就溜回窝里不出来了。

院门口的门铃被按了一遍又一遍，李东海躲在大门后望着可视屏幕手足无措，他不知道该怎么办，他以为李赫宰那天那样伤心地望着他，以后也不会再来了。没有人告诉过他当一个alpha主动来找他的时候他应该怎么做，也没有人告诉他当这个alpha比自己小应该怎么说不会让对方觉得伤心。  
他犹豫片刻，点开控制屏的语音通话，怯生生地开口。  
“赫宰…我们不能见面。”

“怎么不能见面，我又不能吃了你。”李赫宰拧着眉，语气也有些凶“我有话要跟你说。”

李东海在门里撇了撇嘴，自己果然不会说话，赫宰生气了。  
“那天我们说好了的，赫宰，我不能害你。”

李赫宰换了个姿势撑着旁边的石柱，有些无奈。“什么啊……那天光你说了，我一句话没说呢，这怎么就叫说好了。”  
“你不出来，那我可进去了。”

李东海呆呆地盯着屏幕，摄像头不算太清晰，但是足够他看清李赫宰的脸了，他痴痴地望着。  
瘦了，赫宰瘦了，下颌线比之前锋利了许多，好像美工刀雕刻出来的一样，侧脸好看极了。

扬声器发出电流的“呲呲”声将李东海从沉思中拉了回来，他望着屏幕里的alpha，怔怔地道“赫宰，我是你的哥哥，所以我们不该…”  
“你是我哪门子哥哥，我才不认，把门打开我有话要跟你说。”李赫宰拍了拍铁门，又说道“你要是不出来，那我就只能翻墙进去了。”

另一边毫无回应。  
李赫宰叹口气，行，他今天非要进去不可。  
李东海朝窗外一看，心脏差点吐出来。李赫宰正抓着他家院墙的栏杆准备要抬脚踩上去，他吓得一个激灵站起来，顾不得什么为谁好、怎么样，焦急制止。  
“哎！！你怎么还真爬啊！我出去我出去，我这就出去，你快点下来。”

李东海吓了一跳，赶紧打开大门，李赫宰已经规规矩矩地站到门前等着他开门了。时隔多日看见李赫宰，李东海下意识的浅笑起来，而后突然意识到什么，连忙把笑容收了回去，倔强地抿起嘴。  
李赫宰将他的表情看得真切，拍了拍铁门“东海，你过来，我有话要跟你说。”  
李赫宰刻意放出信息素，微风正好帮了他一把，把茶香送到李东海身边。心力交瘁的omega闻着那味道，忽然委屈起来，小步挪过去，低着头一言不发。  
李东海其实有很多委屈想对李赫宰说，这个人是他唯一亲密过的alpha，他总下意识地依赖李赫宰。想到这他抬起头，李赫宰正宠溺地看着他，表情十分无奈。  
“我说。”

李东海茫然地听着。

“你也太不讲理了吧，稀里哗啦的讲完自己要说的就跑，都不给我辩论的机会？”李赫宰耍无赖一般，从铁门的栏杆中间伸过去一只手，捏住李东海软软的脸颊扯了扯。  
“是哥哥就可以这样欺负我吗？”

“我没欺负你…”李东海想躲开那只手，但手腕处传来的信息素让他晃了晃神，反而迎了上去。他小声为自己辩解。  
“我没有欺负你…我说的都是事实。”

李赫宰突然收回手，拍了下铁门“把门打开，你那花弄一半就跑，我今天要是不走，你是不是就准备一直躲在屋子里？”

“我自己也可以……”李东海转头看了眼散落在地上的花盆，别扭地转过身。他不知道怎么应对李赫宰的主动，看对方的语气全然没有把他那天的话放在心上，拉家常一样的闲聊。他忽然感到一阵窘迫，转身就走。  
“我要回去了。”

“哎？？你把门打开啊！！！我有话要说，你不想听是不是？好，那你千万别回头。”  
李赫宰清了清嗓子，大声喊道。  
“李东海！！！！！！我！！！”  
“你闭嘴！！”  
刚刚转身十分决绝的人立马走回来，面红耳赤地瞪着他。李赫宰嘿嘿一笑，敲了敲门“快，开门。”

李东海轻哼一声，头也不回地离开。李赫宰在他身后叫了他几次也没理，他想着，还是快刀斩乱麻的好，可能以后李赫宰没那么喜欢他了，想起他干净利落地结束这段不正常的关系还会对他有些好印象。  
他这么想着，无意间瞥见地上的影子，发现有人正在翻他家院子的栏杆。李东海瞪大眼睛，猛地止住脚步回头，随即又羞又气。  
“李赫宰！你是属猴的吗！”

正在翻墙的人无暇顾及，小心翼翼翻过带尖的栏杆准备跳下来。李东海赶紧走过去，万一这家伙没踩好摔下来就麻烦了。  
李赫宰身手灵巧，从上面跳下来第一件事就是单手把李东海抱进怀里，连声应着人担忧的嗔骂吻住喋喋不休的小嘴。  
跟他嘴这么硬，亲软了为止。

李东海起先还在挣扎，他们正大光明地在花园里接吻，他藏在心里的秘密一下子被暴露在人前，心慌得很。李东海推着身前的胸膛，手掌触到的身体紧实有力，蕴藏着惊人的爆发力，尽管他不愿意承认，但是他触到的肌肉形状让他的脸都羞红了，唇上压下来的力道也无法躲开，alpha轻轻地咬了下他的唇瓣，然后含住他的双唇吸吮，细细品尝着。后脑的大手摁住他压向自己的方向，他快要溺在李赫宰的怀里了，听到李赫宰贴着他的嘴唇喃喃“你怎么能推开我…明明最喜欢我了。”

“不是……唔…赫………外面………”

李赫宰压根不理，他恨不得黎疆现在回来看见，然后立马跟李东海离婚，他正好能把李东海正大光明地带回家，看李东海还有什么理由拒绝自己。  
他紧紧抱住人压在怀里，双臂收紧不让李东海挣扎。omega受惊睫毛不停地抖动，扭动身体的时候说不出口的话化成哼哼唧唧的小猫一样的声音嘤咛着发出，李赫宰听着那声音心里更加喜欢，舌头顶着人顺从地张开双唇迎接他，慌乱的小舌和主人一样六神无主，被李赫宰勾住缠绵。  
李赫宰感觉到那双推阻他的小手力量逐渐变弱，转而抓紧他的衣服，他在交换津液的间隙偷偷勾起嘴角，就知道对付李东海嘴硬这个毛病，最好用的办法就是直接把他亲晕。  
他不断加深这个吻，恨不得将李东海拆吃入腹才好，李东海被迫张大嘴巴迎接他的侵袭，舌头划过上颚，又卷着李东海一起。刚刚还推他起劲的人乖乖地承受着，双手顺着胸膛攀上脖子环住。伴随着强势又亲昵的吻，两人的信息素又缠在了一起，多日来的思念和痛苦在这一刻化为乌有。  
李东海自暴自弃地想着，他完了，他没办法离开李赫宰。那颗生挖走的心留下的窟窿被狂风无情地贯穿抽打了许久，直到熟悉的气息和温度再次将他抱住时，身体缺少的一部分终于填补上，他不觉得疼了。

“咱们别闹了，你就承认吧，你喜欢我。”李赫宰恋恋不舍地啄吻着，omega的唇形长得像猫咪嘴，看着可爱，吻上去也是软软的。他不舍和那柔软的双唇分离，贴着李东海，鼻尖和唇瓣交替磨蹭着。他盼着能再次和李东海亲近已经很久了，差点忘记玫瑰混进他的茶香中是什么味道。  
“东海，你说的我都考虑过了，考虑过以后还是来找你了。”  
“你不能跟他离婚没关系，我可以一直躲起来，在你能见我的时候来。或者你告诉我，怎么样你们才能离婚，我来想办法。”  
李赫宰皱起眉，握住李东海的双肩急切地道“你给我指条路走，你告诉我怎么办，行吗？我没办法，我见不到你过不下去。”

李东海直直望着李赫宰的眼睛，他几乎快要臣服了，内心有声音告诉他不要再拒绝。他最终只是叹了口气，有些难过，他也没办法。  
“我是为你好，也是为你家好。”

“那你最近觉得我好吗？”李赫宰眼睛赤红着，眼泪含在眼眶里转了许久，硬是咬紧牙关忍住没落下来。  
李东海微怔，不知道该说什么好。他也同样很糟，被情绪交替撕扯着快要崩溃，整个人都好像坏了一样。他一直怔愣着，随即被小心翼翼地捧起脸，李赫宰拧着眉，眉心拧出了川字。  
“你怎么回事，脸色这么差。”

“啊我最近…嗯，没什么。”李东海错开视线，后退了一步。他深吸一口气，强迫自己冷静下来。他想起来了，他很快就不属于自己了，成为黎疆的依附者之一，过混混僵僵的痴聋生活才是他的路。李赫宰像他生命里的阳光一样，太阳移了位置，所以那束阳光穿过阴暗的小窗照了进来，但终究也会走的。  
他不知道要怎么开口，咬着唇思考，想事情的时候习惯性地盯着某一处发呆，眉心轻轻地皱着。李赫宰一见他这副表情就知道他想说什么，抢先一步开口。  
“你今天说什么拒绝我都没用，你必须答应我。”

李东海望向自己和人牵在一起的手，舍不得松开。

“赫宰啊。”他抬起头，已经有泪光在眼中闪烁，他实在是太难过了，已经分不清自己在拒绝还是在倾诉委屈，他只知道要说出来。  
“我要准备怀孕了，黎疆的。”

李赫宰觉得自己的血液都被冻住了似的，整个人顿时从头凉到脚，耳边尽是嗡嗡的声音，眼前只剩下李东海那双带泪的眸子，里面装满的委屈已经溢了出来。而他只要想到李东海会委身在别人身下，想到这朵露珠都没沾染过的漂亮玫瑰被人摘走，毫不怜惜地随意抓进怀里便目眦欲裂地捏紧手里的小手，微微用力把人拽进怀里，声音低沉，呼吸急促。  
他不得不承认，年长一些的人最大的优势就是很知道如何把别人气死，李东海把这点做得淋漓尽致。  
他一字一顿地说道。  
“我、不、允、许、”  
“不许跟他在一起，不许有他的孩子。”

李东海喉结上下滚动，再开口时已经带上哭腔，他手被抓的好疼，所以从这得知李赫宰有多难过。  
“我也不想，我没办法，赫宰，我没办法。我是他的omega，他说我必须要给他生一个孩子。”

李赫宰忍了许久的眼泪顺着脸庞流下来，察觉到以后他狠狠地擦去，从牙缝中挤出声音。  
“你发情期什么时候？”

李东海难堪地垂眸，轻声回答“下个月。”

李赫宰点了点头，强迫自己冷静，他不能对李东海发火。这笔账还要攒着才行，等到有一天能站在黎疆对面，然后狠狠地揍他一顿，把李东海这些年在他身边受到的委屈全都还回去。  
他替李东海擦去眼泪，捏了捏脸颊软肉。

“行，下个月之前我一定标记你。”

“什么……”李东海微微睁大双眼，先是愣住，然后整个人都烧起来，低下头抓住自己的衣角焦躁地揉搓。  
他十分恐惧，又因为这句话而感到兴奋，甚至听到内心传来的雀跃欢呼。李赫宰对他说的时候温和清新的茶香汹涌着，眼睛微眯，沉着脸斩钉截铁的。李东海有些羞愧，他为这种毫不掩饰地表达出来的强势的占有欲感到快乐，即便他深深地恐惧着面对黎疆知晓后的大发雷霆，因背德感到羞耻，但本能在叫嚣着教唆他现在扑进李赫宰怀里，他想被李赫宰标记，想被他抱在怀里。他这时候发现自己原来是不缺少omega拥有的所有本能和特质。

李赫宰仍在惊怒之中，脱下外套盖在李东海头上转身就走。  
“盖着，离那个王八蛋远点。”

李东海一言不发，他觉得自己有些腿软，不是因为信息素，与信息素无关，只是因为李赫宰。他只能死死地咬住自己的下唇，怕自己忍不住开口求李赫宰现在就标记自己。  
走到院门口李赫宰突然想起什么，脚下一转又走回去。李东海的目光一直跟着他移动，面露不解。  
李赫宰臭着脸解释“我帮你把花弄完再走。”

他干脆蹲下来，耐心的忙着手里的活计。也是跟李东海认识了以后才发现，以前觉得无聊的事做起来还是挺有趣的，心里烦躁的时候也很快会平静下来。他忙了好一阵子也没见李东海有动静，诧异地回过头却发现人正一眨不眨地望着他，眼泪挂在下巴上，实在挂不住了，豆大的眼泪落下去。  
李赫宰心里一紧，赶忙摘下手套过去。  
“怎么了？刚才吓到你了？对不起，我不是故意的。”

李东海用力摇头，被温声哄着将他的委屈推到了顶端，他哽咽着，眼泪流得更多。

李赫宰拧着眉，心疼极了，轻轻地吻他的眼睛。  
“乖，别哭了，你要是不想的话那我不碰你，到日子前我带你躲起来好不好？”

不论李赫宰说什么李东海都只是哭着摇头，他停不下抽泣，习惯性地憋住自己的哭声，闷闷地流泪，时不时泄出几声小小的啜泣声。李赫宰眉毛皱的更紧，好像有人将手伸进他的胸腔用力捏紧心脏一样，他心疼的不知道要怎么做，而李东海的眼泪越擦越多。

“你告诉我怎么了，不哭了。”

李东海吸了吸鼻子，主动抱住李赫宰，整个人贴在李赫宰的身上，胸膛紧紧贴在一起。他把下巴枕在肩膀，眼泪不停地流着。  
“我好喜欢你，我怎么办……”  
他想起黎疆冰冷的眼神，想起自己被轻松地压住，想起客厅响亮疼痛的一巴掌，还有很快就要到来的让他恐惧的发情期之约。

李赫宰轻轻叹气，像小时候因为怕黑被哥哥哄一样，轻轻拍着李东海的背安抚。他转头亲了亲李东海的耳朵“可以哭出声的，憋着会更难过。”

李东海摇摇头，咬着下唇忍住抽泣声，他已经习惯这样了，他不能哭出声音。李东海紧紧抱住李赫宰，眼泪黏在人颈间。  
“我好害怕…你救救我。”

“我会的。”李赫宰缓缓顺着人的脊柱上下抚摸，试图安抚李东海的情绪“那就不要再推开我了，就当是老天看不过眼让我陪你的吧。”

李东海轻轻点头，把脸埋进李赫宰怀里，他等得太久了，虽然时间不对，地方不对，但万幸人是对的。他暗自祈祷，如果以后因为这样下地狱，希望李赫宰需要承受的惩罚都转移到他一个人身上就好了。

-tbc-  
by：玻璃


End file.
